1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to marker devices for alerting or warning of some danger or unusual condition at particular locations. More particularly, this device is intended to cordon off an area of hazard or activity from pedestrian or other traffic passing in the area.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant prior art include the Laramee, Wells and Wilson patents, carrying, respectively, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,747, 4,466,376 and 3,782,322. The Laramee patent is a semi-finished sheet, making a disposable warning marker device. The marker device has three major side panels of trapezoidal configuration and a minor bottom panel of triangular configuration. The sheet is folded along fold lines with tabs to lock the structure into position, forming a pyramid with an open top. However, the Laramee invention lacks ribbon fencing provisions to cordon off an area as disclosed in the present invention. In addition, the inventions flap and slot combination used to hold the structure together eventually wears down and tear off thereby diminishing the utility of the invention. The present invention avoids this pitfall by eliminating flap and slot combination to hold the structure together. In addition, it provides for a ribbon fencing combination.
The Wells patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,376) creates a traffic cone with a more complex structure than Laramee patent or the present invention. The marker device is assembled from two separate sheets involving a number of folding processes and then connecting the two folded sheets. This device also does not provide for ribbon fencing provisions as disclosed in the present invention. Assembly is relatively cumbersome, and over continual use, the attaching flaps will wear down requiring a new device. The Wells patent does not make assembly, disassembly or storage very convenient or easy because of its two sheet structure.
The Wilson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,322) contemplates a lightweight plastic marker device comprising a hollow, substantially conical base made of elastic material. The base is provided with an opening at the top where a flexible shaft may have its lower end removably engaged in the opening in a substantially upright position. The shaft at its upper end is characterized by a slit, where a streamer or a pennant is inserted and secured by a cap and a pin through a hole in the shaft and the pennant. The Wilson patent contemplates a distinct use and objective to that contemplated by the Laramee, Wells, or the present inventions. It is most commonly applicable for use in sporting events. The Wilson patent contemplates a number of distinct pieces which each require separate storage facilities. For example, the shafts of the Wilson patent will need a storage box of some sort and could not readily be stacked in one area. The same is true of the conical base of the marker device, and the pin and caps for holding the pennants. Thus, Wilson patent does not provide for relatively convenient storage or disposal capabilities.